


Lust in the Shadows of the Heart.

by GuardianBell



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBell/pseuds/GuardianBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lust Kairi feels manifests itself in a mysterious way on an evening alone on the Destiny Islands. How will she come to control this new friend of hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What Happens in Smash wasn't going well. I know I have a ton of requests I should fufil but I needed a break from it. I started writing a bunch of stuff for other fandoms in the meantime and this is the first thing I finished. I could potentially turn this into a multichapter fic if there's enough praise for it. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Kairi sat on the sand, watching the ocean curl and flip over itself smoothly under the wind's influence. This had been a normal sight for her for days and days now, since Sora and Riku had left almost immediately after returning for a year to go train for future battles. It made perfect sense for them to do so, considering they barely made it out of the last one and there were only stronger enemies to come, but Kairi would be lying if she said she didn't resent them at least a little bit. They were her two best friends, but they were always so eager to leave her behind. She needed company on this small little island. Selphie was nice, but she wasn't enough, and Tidus and Wakka were so dense that she'd never even consider making them regular company. The rest were adults that couldn't possibly relate to her. She needed her friends back. She needed people who could understand her. People who could maybe even love her..

Kairi sighed, stretching out onto the beach. It was the hottest day of the year, so the only thing she was wearing was a red bikini dotted with white polka-dots. She was getting caught up in her own loneliness again, and she promised herself she wouldn't do that. Who needed them, anyway? She could relax by herself just fine...but It'd be better if Sora were here...if both of them were here.

And there she went again. Another sigh. This was going to turn into another one of her "episodes" again at this rate. At least she was alone, so this would be easy. She began to rub her finger tips slowly across her fabric covered crotch, closing her eyes as she began to fantasize. Kairi had never had sex, or even a boyfriend to call her own before. By the time she was ready for one, she found out both boys were completely oblivious to her feelings, and had dissipated soon after. This left Kairi more alone and depraved than she'd ever admit.

Her rubbing got faster and faster as she went deeper into her own fantasies. Sora...Riku...Maybe both at the same time even...Her breathing turned into moans. She considered taking her bikini bottom off just so she wouldn't make a mess when something behind her shuffled.

She gasped, immediately taking her hand off her crotch and turning around, her cheeks reddening. If anyone had caught her doing that...

But she was shocked to discover what was behind her wasn't a someone. It was a something.

A black, hulking form with blazing yellow eyes stood before her, staring into her soul. Kairi immediately recognized the monster as a heartless, but not a type she had ever seen before. It was distinctly more humanoid, than most, having a form that resembled an extremely buff man more than anything. It stood on all fours like a gorilla, giving Kairi the impression that it wasn't civilized, despite it being less beastly than most heartless. It also had long, goblin like ears. One other feature that made it stand out from other Heartless was the...thing...between it's legs. It was long, slender and...oh god. That couldn't be what she thought it was, could it?

Kairi began to slowly scoot backwards, immediately wanting to run away but ignoring the instinct, deciding not to make any sudden movements. Before she could get far, the beast lunged, pinning Kairi down with his arms, restricting her movement. Kairi's heart almost jumped out of her chest, the beast covering the distance between them so fast that she barely had time to blink, let alone get away. She cried out for help, but before she could continue, a bulge appeared in the Heartless's side. A third arm burst out, clamping it's hand over Kairi's mouth. A fourth hand reached out from the other side, reaching down and grabbing a hold of her bikini top. It effortlessly tore it open, leaving the torn pieces of fabric laying against her now exposed breasts. Tears began to form in Kairi's eyes as the creature's eyes met hers. It leaned in close, it's member pressing against her lower abdomen. Kairi squirmed even more against the Heartless's grasp at the sensation of the hardened shaft pressing and pulsating against her.

The creature leaned closer and closer, before a mouth formed below the eyes. It spoke in a raspy, emotionless tone.

"I'm here...to help."

It slowly began to grind against her body, seemingly relishing in Kairi''s desperate attempts to break free. The member of the four armed beast stiffened and hardened against her, pre draining out of the tip. Kairi tried desperately to bite against the hand covering her mouth so she could at least cry out for help. But the beast wasn't affected at all by the bite, instead shushing her, leaning in close to whisper again.

"You need me, and I need you...if you stop resisting...you won't regret it."

The hand that tore off her bra gripped her right breast, rotating it slowly. Kairi gasped at the sensation, since it was not hard and forceful like she expected, but intentionally slow as he tried to bring pleasure to her. He was definitely succeeding, as Kairi's cries for help slowly went away as she tried her best not to moan in pleasure. That's just what it wanted her to do.

This situation only got worse as the beast let go of Kairi's mouth, only to reach down and cup her crotch through her bikini bottom. She gasped, but the sharp waves of pleasure rocking through her kept her from wanting to cry for help. She was starting to wonder if the creature really was concerned with wanting to pleasure her.

"Moan for me." the creaure said. "Give in. Tell me you want me."

As soon as the creature started rotating and rubbing his fingers across her pussy through the fabric, Kairi unconsciously let out a small moan. Her heart jumped when the creature's eyes began to glow in response. "Yes. More." His digits moved faster and faster across Kairi's sensitive crotch. She had never been touched down there by another, so even this sent her into a frenzy. Her panties became wetter and wetter as she fell right into the creature's hands, submitting to his touch.

"Say it." The creature growled. Kairi, voice full of uncertainty and mind scattered from the pleasure, stuttered out "I...I want you."

That was apparantly all the motivation the creature needed. He suddenly put a stop to the teasing, instead pulling a handful of her panties to the side. Kairi's hands strained against her bonds instinctively to cover herself up, but to no avail. She was at the heartless's mercy now.

The heartless seemed to waste no time, finally beginning to push his thick, pulsating shaft into Kairi's sex. She gasped at the sensation of the creature entering her, crying out in pain. The creature noticed this and stopped forcing it's way in for a second, releasing a hand from her breast, and holding it out toward Kairi's midsection. A pleasurable sensation resonated through her body as the pain started to fade away. It wasn't unlike the healing spell Sora had used on her once before.

The creature began to push into her again, and Kairi gasped once again, this time not in pain, but in pleasure. It was all she could feel, and the sheer amount of it blew her away as the creature pushed into her soaking wet pussy. The entire length of it wouldn't even fit inside her, but the creature fit in as much as it could.

Realizing the girl resisting wouldn't be a problem at this point, the creature instead opted to grab her legs, lifting them up and pulling them apart a little more for easier access. Not wasting any time, it began to thrust into her, causing Kairi to moan and cry out in pleasure as the creature ravished her. It pumped into her as fast and as recklessly as it wanted now that pain wasn't a concern, and Kairi laid there and took every bit of it. If this was what sex was, she couldn't get enough of it. Her moans got louder and louder as the creature pushed her toward her orgasm.

Unfortunately for Kairi, it ended all too soon as she felt her orgasm coming along. She felt a twinge of dissapointment at just how long she had lasted as she felt herself come all over the creature's shaft, screaming as loud as she could and wrapping her legs around the dark shadow as she released on top of him. The creature followed suit shortly after, pulling out of her and releasing what Kairi assumed was it's seed, a clear, purple liquid, onto the front of her bikini bottom. Kair probably would have protested, but she barely noticed in her state of post orgasmic bliss, lying on the beach in a stupor.

At last, the creature began to fade away. Kairi noticed this, and cried out. "Wait!" She said, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you needed it." was all the voice said. "When you need it again, I"ll be there." Were it's last words before fading away for good.

Kairi sighed, still unmoving from her current position. She had felt both relief and fear at the idea of the creature coming back. She was alone this time, but what if it was in her house? or at School? How would she explain that?

At the same time, she had never felt better than she did when that creature was pounding away at her. The sensation was amazing and she only wanted more of it. She doubted any man, on this island or beyond, would be able to give her what that creature did.

These were things to think about another time though. For now. A much more pressing problem was presented to Kairi: How to get back home without a bikini top and a stained mess of a bikini bottom without arousing suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi rested in her room one night, stretched across her bed and desperately trying her hardest to keep her mind focused on the textbook in front of her, to no avail. She hadn't been all there since the weekend a few days ago where the incident on the beach took place. The idea of the creature coming back filled Kairi with a mix of emotions, mainly arousal and fear. She hadn't even dared trying to masturbate since, afraid that it would trigger the creature's second coming, but that pent up sexual frustration was beginning to manifest itself in other ways. Two wet dreams in the span of a week, both about a mysterious, huge black figure snuggling and groping her. Both ending before the good part. Typical.

But Kairi felt her fear was also sort of justified. Even if the creature's intentions were good, it had no qualms of tearing her clothes apart and generally making a mess of of her last time. This was fine on a beach(having to wait until it was darker to walk home covered in a towel hoping nobody she knew would see her aside.), but Kairi was never given the chance to go back there, and probably wont be able to still for a couple of days. She wasn't going to risk unleashing that thing and becoming a screaming mess of torn clothes and semen where someone could see her, so she waited patiently.

Or attempted to, at least.

She found her hands creeping down to the space between her legs way too often when she was alone lost in her own thoughts...including right now. She drew her hand up quickly with a sigh. She was clad in nothing but a pink tank top and white panties. It was a late night at the tail end of summer, so Kairi elected to wear something light.

She knew she should resist, but she was so horny. Hornier than she had ever been in her life. Was this what sex did? Instead of actually satisfying you, did it just make you crave release more often? Woul-

"No." Kairi muttered to herself. She had to stop thinking about sex. She had to focus on this textbook and get her mind out of the gutter. She had to make sure she got into the habit of studying. She had t-

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of two fingers rubbing carefully against her fabric covered pussy that weren't her own, she peaked over her book, eager to see what had caused the interruption, and to her weird mixture of delight and fear, the creature was there, crawling up the bed and stopping to rub away at her panties.

At that moment, Kairi decided that studying would have to wait. There were much, MUCH more important matters at hand.

She tossed the book off to the side, the creature taking it as a cue to rush her, grabbing her panties and yanking them down as it snuggled against her breasts at the same time. "Wait, wait." She tried to tell the creature as it already began to prepare itself to enter her. It stopped, leaving Kairi's panties dangling on her ankle looking her in the eyes. "I'm waiting, mortal." It said impatiently.

Kairi was taken aback by the creature's brashness, but she responded kindly anyway. "We have to be quiet. My parent's might still be awake..It's pretty late, but I don't want to take any chances."

The creature stared at her a moment before deciding. "...Fine. Quiet. I can do quiet."

"...Rea-" Before Kairi could finish her sentence, the creature was upon her again, this time sliding up the length of her body and grabbing her shirt. Without consulting Kairi on the matter, he effortlessly tore it open from the top, exposing her bra to the cool night air in the room. He did the same to the bra, exposing her

"Wait, wait. What are you doing?" Kairi stammered out as the creature began to straddle her, placing it's firm, long cock in between her exposed breasts and lining it up with her mouth. She blushed at the act, the creature's huge throbbing member staring her right in the face. This was a position she'd often see in porn. She'd never thought she'd be actually acting it out.

"Keeping you quiet." It responded coldly. "You'll enjoy this, I'm sure."

The creature slowly began to thrust in between her breasts, using them to get her off. Kairi was both surprised at the creature's decision and dissapointed that it didn't involved getting her off in the slightest. While the rubbing and tweaking of nipples provided some stimulation for her, this wasn't what she anticipated.

Granted, what she anticipated was to be turned into a screaming mess again. That wouldn't work here in her bedroom, as much as she wanted it.

...It hit Kairi that she just admitted to herself how much she wanted to get ravaged by the creature again. She blushed even harder than she currently was just thinking about how dirty her thoughts had gotten.

"Rub yourself off." The creature said. "You move at your own pace. I'll move at mine. "

This hardly seemed fair, but Kairi did what the creature told her to, beginning to rub her bare pussy, listening to the slight, wet sounds it made as she realized how soaked she really was.

As Kairi's rubbing and the creature's thrusting increased, she let out her first moan of the night. A quiet, hesitant one. Or at least that's what it would have come out as if the creature didn't take the opportunity to shove it's throbbing cock into Kairi's mouth. Kairi gasped, squeaking and protesting against the cock, but the creature only laughed, getting some sick sense of pleasure out of teasing the girl. "I'm keeping you quiet." Was all it said, before it began thrusting again.

Kairi bit against the dick, but it only seemed to be a mild inconvenience to the creature as it continued regardless of Kairi's protests. Kairi was facefucked by the monster for a good 20 seconds before it pulled out of her, a trail of spit connecting Kairi's mouth to the creature's sex. She coughed and sputtered, taking a few deep breaths before glaring at the creature for it's inclusion. "What the hell was that?" She stammered.

"You'll enjoy this if you stop resisting." The creature said. "It's just like last time. Trust me. I have your best interests at heart."

Somehow, the words soothed Kairi enough for her to reluctantly open her mouth again. This time the creature was slower, gradually building up to a faster speed as Kairi rubbed herself to match it's tempo.

Kairi finally started to get into the act as the creature went in and out of her mouth, never moving much further than when her tounge ended and her throat began, using her breasts to service his long shaft. The creature went faster and deeper, the only sounds filling the room were the muffled grunts and little "glurk" sounds coming from Kairi, along with the wet sounds of her pussy. Kairi began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, struggling to breathe through her nose as the creature had it's way with her mouth. In a strange way, it kind of enhanced the pleasure as she rubbed herself faster and faster, eventually inserting another finger into her pussy. This was a technique she had usually saved for the most intense of masturbation sessions. 

Eventually, the creature hissed. "If you don't want a mess, swallow it." and before Kairi could even grunt in confusion as a response, the creature began to release inside of her throat. At the same time, Kairi met her release down below, liquid squirting out of her pussy and onto the sheets. As soon as the creature pulled out of her mouth, Kairi sat up, spitting the creature's seed out, some hitting her now torn shirt and thighs, some hitting the bed, messing up the sheets even more. 

The creature immediately climbed out of the bed. Only stopping to stare at his handiwork. Kairi sat on the bed perched up only on her elbows, her face flushed with red, satisfaction painted all over her expression. Her now partially stained shirt had been torn wide open down the front, along with her bra, partially exposing her bare breasts. Her bottom half was bare except for the panties at her ankle, a trail from where Kairi squirted marking the sheets between her legs. 

"So much for not making a mess." He stated plainly, and before Kairi could retaliate, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd appreciate it if you guys would comment if you want more! I really enjoy writing these.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi gets horny at an inopportune moment at school.

Kairi sat in the classroom, eyes that were usually engaged in what her instructor was saying glued squarely to the clock. She needed to get out of class and she needed it now. Ever since the creature came into her life, she'd become way hornier than normal, and every time she'd give into those feelings, the creature would come to help her "relieve" herself, so to speak. It was good since she could get sex any time she wanted, but at the same time, she found herself way hornier since she started associating with it. Was it a side effect of having sex with the thing? Was it placing some sort of curse or dark magic on her? It had placed some sort of healing spell on her back when it took her virginity, so anything was possible, really.

And of course, thinking about the thing 24/7 wasn't helping with the whole "becoming an enormous horndog" problem. Kairi reasoned the more she had sex the more she'd get used to it, but instead it felt like the opposite was happening. She couldn't understand it for the life of her.

Not to mention the desire was starting to get to her and there were still a full 20 minutes of class left. Not that bad of a thing for Normal Kairi to deal with, but Horny Kairi? Might as well be 2 hours. She felt her legs twitch and her panties dampen as the urge to just start rubbing away rright then and there struck her. That was when Kairi knew she had to get out.

"May I be excused?" She said after raising her hand. The teacher nodded, continuing his lecture without giving it a second thought.

Kairi walked as fast as she could down the hall, not wanting to arouse suspisicion but also trying to hurry her ass to the bathroom, praying that nobody would be in there to see or hear what she was about to do.

She slipped into the first stall, checking the space below. No feet. The bathroom was empty. She had lucked out big time.

She hiked up her skirt, took a seat on the toilet and was rubbing away through her panties for all of ten seconds before the creature appeared before her. It cut to the chase. "How do you want it?"

"Quick and dirty." Kairi responded simply. The creature obeyed, taking her hips and tossing her down onto the hard stall floor. Kairi would protest if she wasn't so horny that she didn't want to get him to stop for any reason. She turned, getting on her hands and knees and hoisting her ass in the air, shaking it at the horny creature.

The creature grabbed her, snatching her skirt up and tearing her panties off with an almost satisfying rip. Kairi was used to losing clothes to this thing by now. She'd just have to remember to set aside some munny for clothes shopping this weekend. Without hesitating, the creature forced it's way into her nether regions, causing Kairi to let out a loud moan. She was making little effort to suppress the sounds she was making, which wasn't the best idea. The rush of fucking in public without a care in the world was getting to her.

The creature began pounding away at her in a fast, hard, and very much audible fashion as her bare, soft and milky thighs slapped against the the black, leathery creature's. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god!" She exclaimed as the creature ravished her, occasionally slapping the side of her ass for good measure. Kairi laid there, taking as much as the creature's cock as she could. It had been able to make it's way further and further inside her without causing discomfort the first time. Now, she was practically taking the whole thing.

Kairi's cries of satisfaction turned into a gasp as she heard a distinct sound. "Wait. Wait!" She said, grabbing the creature's thigh and urging it to a stop. "What, mortal?" The creature asked impatiently. But then he heard it too. Footsteps as someone approached the bathroom. Kairi began to push herself up to put herself in a less conspicuous position, but the creature pushed on her back, forcing her on the floor with her rear still up in the air, attached to the creature. "I'm not stopping now, so they better be prepared to hear you scream."

"No!" Kairi protested. "Don't do this! Please!" She begged, seemingly stopping the creature from resuming it's pounding. "We just need to wait them out. Then we can finish." She whispered just as the person came in. Kairi couldn't see anything from her position on the floor of the stall other than the lower half of her body, but the short, blue plaid skirt that showed her long, curvy legs and a hint of panties gave away the girl's identity as a student...Wait a second. Long and curvy, panties... Kairi had just caught herself checking out a girl's legs. Lovely. As if she hadn't had enough new fetishes to worry about.

She only stopped at the sink to wash her hands, most likely just coming off of lunch. She didn't seem to have to actually use the bathroom, which meant she'd be gone quickly. Before Kairi could sigh in relief, the creature cupped a hand over her mouth, beginning to slowly resume thrusting again. Kairi's protests soon turned into moans as he slowly went deep into her pussy. All she could do was pray the girl would leave before an outburst or a noisy orgasm ruined the whole thing. She'd finished washing her hands, but was now checking herself out in the mirror. Lovely. Just going by her legs, she had to be pretty attractive, so she had good reason to, at least.

Kairi could tell the creature was taking a lot of restraint at not pounding her to pieces until the other girl left. As soon as she was gone, he resumed. Kairi tried to keep herself silent unless the girl was still out there, but to no avail. The creature continued pounding her, this time faster and harder than it ever had before. Kairi screamed and cursed and moaned. The fact that it was in public, which meant anyone could stroll in and catch her only added to the rush.

Eventually, Kairi came all over the creature's cock, squeezing against it to try and bring out it's seed. She was successful, as a few pounds later the creature was coming too...inside of there.

"Ah!" she gasped, the feeling of it coming inside of her so satisfying, yet so terrifying at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure there's no mess." The creature said, ejecting the last of his seed inside of her before pulling out, letting her drop fully onto the floor.

"Since when...do you care... about that?" Kairi managed to blurt out between breaths.

"Since it gave me an excuse to cum inside you of course." The creature responded simply. Before Kairi could respond, the creature replied simply. "Don't worry. It shouldn't have any effect on you. You are a human, and I..." The creature paused. "Well, I'm a special kind of darkness, aren't I? We're not compatible." It said. It dissipated without another word, leaving a gasping Kairi on the floor, her skirt hitched up and cum dripping from her pussy to ponder his words. 

She couldn't think for too long though, as the bell rang, causing her to swear and start cleaning herself up as quickly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little hint at what Kairi might try next time. I'm thinking it's time a certain blond nobody made an appearence.

**Author's Note:**

> I could potentially turn this into a multichapter fic if there's enough praise for it. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
